


Play session

by Curlyhaireddreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothels, Jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlyhaireddreamer/pseuds/Curlyhaireddreamer
Summary: “what are you doing?” he asked.“playing why?” Naruto asked.The young man; Kakashi, blinked. That was not playing or at least that wasn’t any playing that he has ever seen.“That’s not playing, you look like your having sex” he said.Mina giggled. He couldn’t help it.“yes, we are, but we call it playing. Would you like to join us?” Mina asked.





	Play session

**Author's Note:**

> Minato and Naru are brothers in this  
> Gai is only ever so brief  
> This is M/M/M so not comfortable don't read

“Oh fuck! Mmm shit! Your so good with your mouth Mina-chan” a male cried.

A blonde hair male had his lips wrapped about the male’s cock sucking it eagerly like a lollipop slurping and mewling like a little whore. Another male was taking his ass from behind pounding into him like his life depended on it. The little blonde was used to this type of treatment its how he made his big dollars. Finally, the male who had his cock in his mouth flooded his mouth with his seed and the little blonde swallowed down the ‘milk’ (semen) before swirling his tongue around the cock and taking it out with a pop as the male panted. The other male who was taking his ass continued to pound into him that it was being to sting slightly has his hands were imprinted into his sides. 

“Fuck!! Mm I’m g-gonna” he cried.

He came inside the little blonde’s ass flooding his insides with warmth and milk. As the other did, the male pulled out his cock soft and watching the little blondes hole drip with his semen. He grinned.

“Thanks for the fun, Mina-chan. Do you have any more appointments today?” one male asked.

The little blond, Mina-chan, laid on his stomach and put his finger to his lips, thinking.

“Hmm, you would have to check with Mama. She has the schedules of all the little sweeties here. You would have to check with her to see if you could squeeze another appointment with me” Mina-chan explained.

The men pouted and put money in his little tip jar before dressing and leaving him to his thoughts. Mina-chan rolled onto his back and sighed. God, he was sore they really did a number on his throat and his ass. He rolled back onto his stomach and began to stand and immediately felt the milk on the inside of his ass drip down his leg and he rolled his eyes. Walking naked he knocked on the wall and the wall knocked back. Mina-chan felt around the wall before he felt a button and pressed it letting it open a side in wall for him to crawl through. As he did he came upon another blonde who was laying on his back covered in milk from his hair to his legs.

“Ew, your customers are so rude Naru” Mina said.

The other little blonde boy turned his head to look at Mina and sat up. He tsked as the milk ran down his chest, arms and around his face. 

“I know, I tell them no full body sprays, but you know they don’t listen” Naru said.

Mina chuckled for he has his fare share of full body sprays. Mina went to get some wet wipes they had placed in the drawers for a reason and began to wipe his brother down. Naru relaxed before he felt Mina’s mouth around his cock and gasped. He shuddered when Mina started to lick and suckle around the head of his cock and tapped Mina’s hip so Naru could have some fun with Mina as well

What most people didn’t know is that Mina (Minato) and Naru (Naruto) are brothers. Their parent had died when they were younger and they were taking in by an older lady in her mid-forties who had fed them and clothed them, treating them as if they were her grandsons. She also taught them the ways of her Palace. You see, she ran a brothel and she taught the boys how to be one of her many sweeties. The workers were called sweeties and ran from young to older females as well as older males Mina and Naru were the only younger boys who were only about 13 years of age. They flourished in the Palace and they truly did like their jobs. 

Mina continued to suck on his brother’s cock deep sucks and bobbing rapidly loving the sounds that his brother made and making his own sounds in return. Naru was busy eating his brother out of his milk tongue lapping and sucking away the milk from the inside and his hand wrapped around Mina’s cock and stroking it lazily. Naru pulled away from his treat and began to finger his brother making him pop off his cock and moan loudly.

“Oh, very sensitive today Mina, I think a toy is gonna be used for today” Naru said.

Mina blushed, but nodded. Before they could get to the toy a sliding sound could be heard before they both looked to see a young male not older than they were come inside and lay low to the ground. Mina was about to ask who he was until they heard another voice.

“KAKASHI! MY RIVAL WHERE ARE YOU?” it yelled/called out.

With no answer the voice went away, and the young male stood up and looked back at the occupants in the room. Both were still naked in position they were playing with each other. Naru staring at the man while Mina twisted his head to stare at the man. 

“what are you doing?” he asked.

“playing why?” Naruto asked.

The young man; Kakashi, blinked. That was not playing or at least that wasn’t any playing that he has ever seen. 

“That’s not playing, you look like your having sex” he said.

Mina giggled. He couldn’t help it.

“yes, we are, but we call it playing. Would you like to join us?” Mina asked.

Naru giggled. It wasn’t every day they asked someone to join them in their ‘play’ sessions. The young man looked outside before looking back at the boys and Mina seemed to think that he needed some persuasion. Naru popped his brother’s bubble butt before Mina rose off from him and went toward the young male.

“The loud voice called you Kakashi, hmm?” Mina asked.

Kakashi nodded as he felt a pair of hand wrap around his waist and bit his ear lobe gently making Kakashi hiss. 

“We can make your day a better, if you would just play with us” Mina cooed in the male’s ear.

Kakashi began to breath a little harder the one of the boys began to play with him nibbling on his ear and suddenly he disappeared back toward his brother. Naru sat up and faced Kakashi as Mina came back toward him and sat down between his legs his back to Naru’s chest. Naru wrapped his hands around his brother’s chest and began to play with his pink perky nipples teasing them slightly making Mina gasp a little but his eyes were never leaving Kakashi’s. 

“Mmm, look at Kashi brother, he looks so yummy. Mm I bet you he is big” Naru teased.

Mina gasped and allowed himself to think about what was inside Kakashi’s pants. Kakashi watched on as the brothers played with one another. It was very enticing to watch, and he didn’t know he moved until he was face to face with a blushing Mina. 

“W-what are your names?” he asked shakily.

Naru bit his brother’s ear lobe playfully. Mina gasped before looking at Kakashi once again.

“My name is Minato, but most call me Mina” Minato introduced himself.

“My name is Naruto, but most call me Naru” Naruto said.

Naru twisted Mina’s nipple eliciting a gasp from his brother and a small squirm. Kakashi continued to stare at the pair as they played his eyes glued to Mina’s chest before diving down himself and taking a nipple into his mouth. Mina moaned at the sensation of a hot mouth on his nipple. Naru watched his brother come undone. Kakashi continued to suck on one of the blonde’s nipple eagerly his tongue circling around and flicking it every now and then. Mina gasped and began to squirm before Kakashi pulled away and looked at the flushing blonde. He smirked before he pulled Mina toward him and out of his brother’s arms. 

Naru pouted before he felt hand on his body. He looked to see another Kakashi undressing and looked back to see the original with his brother.

“so, this must be what a justu is” Naru said.

Kakashi smirked before he turned Mina around and onto his knees. He looks so beautiful as Kakashi slowly touched his skin and popped his butt making Mina yelp a little. 

“You two are clean right?” Kakashi asked.

They both nodded before Kakashi trailed his hand down toward Mina’s little hole and poking one finger inside of it. Mina gasped a little at the intrusion wiggling. It was bit uncomfortable but nothing he could handle and before he knew it he was handling three fingers inside his needy hole.

“Oh god! K-Kashi” Mina whined.

Kakashi was watching his reaction as his clone who was messing around with Naru had him sucking his cock his mouth all the way to the base moaning slightly. Seems like Naru was a natural little cock sucker. While watching his clone Kakashi wasn’t paying attention as he rammed his fingers in and out of Mina who at this point was crying out in pleasure. It seems like he had hit a bundle of nerves that was making Mina lose his mind.

Mina panted and thrust back against Kakashi’s fingers as they hit a sweet spot over and over. Fuck! He felt his mind go blank and was on the verge of cumming just by Kakashi’s fingers alone until he felt the fingers pull away and he gave a little whine.

“Oh, don’t worry you’ll have something bigger in you soon little Mina but for now I want you to fuck your brother while he is sucking off my clone” Kakashi purred in his ear.  
Mina blushed, but nodded as he crawled toward his brother and immediately sunk his cock into his brother’s greedy hole making Naru pulled off with a gasp, but only to have   
Kakashi’s clone take his head and push his cock back into Naru’s mouth.

“Oh god, your mouth is hot” Kakashi’s clone said before he began to face fuck Naru.

Mina wiggled a little before he started to pound into his brother gripping his hips hard. He loved how his brother felt around his cock so wet and always tight like a vice grip of hot velvet he could go on forever fucking his brother and his brother could go on forever fucking him.  
Kakashi groaned at the sight. It was so delicious before he indulged himself and plunged into the heated warmth that was Mina’s ass making him gasp and mewl like a little whore. His pace started out slow to get Mina used to it before he began to thrust like a mad man. In and out, such a slick hole making all sorts of squishing noises that would make a monk blush. Mina who felt himself get fucked by Kakashi was bent over further onto his brother’s back and press more into his ass. Naru gasped and mewled around the cock he was sucking. IT felt so good and his mind was going blank until he felt his brother cum inside of him and the clone gush his seed inside his mouth.   
Naru swallowed it all down before the clone disappeared. Kakashi pulled Mina’s hips back to slide out of his brother and began to fuck Mina a bit faster. 

“Ahh fuck! Kakashi! Mmm ngh!!” Mina cried.

His ass felt full as Kakashi rammed into him over and over before he felt his mouth get invaded. His eyes look up to see his brother who has plunged his cock into his mouth face fucking him and drooling slightly. Naru always thought his brother had the best mouth around better than his own. Naru’s eyes closed as he let himself fall away that the sensation and suddenly it was pulled away. Naru went wide eyed as his brother was pulled away from his cock and suddenly on top of him. Their cocks were rubbing together creating a delicious friction as Kakashi was above them thrusting into Mina before pulling out and thrusting into Naru who always screamed in delight. Over and over the cycle repeated itself until finally Kakashi came into Mina who at this point was lost to the sensations and came onto his brother’s chest while his brother came onto his own. Kakashi pulled out of Mina’s dripping hole only to plunge into Naru’s. 

Naru gasped as he felt himself be filled again. 

“Fuck Kakashi! Kakashi!!” Naru cried.

“Yes, take my cock Naru! Take it” he growled thrusting in hard.

Naru had his brother stolen over and over before finally Kakashi came inside him as well. Once he was satisfied he pulled out and looked at the two fucked blondes smiling to himself.

“mm thanks for the play now I got to go. Hope we can do this soon” Kakashi said.

And with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Mina and Naru panted before Mina rolled off Naru and onto the floor moaning in pleasure pain. 

“mm I wouldn’t mind doing that again” Mina said.

Naru moaned. “mm me as well”

They both cleaned themselves off before looking back out the window hoping to have a nice little play session with Kakashi again.


End file.
